


baby boy, gon' rot your teeth

by moonsent



Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: (if there's a better way to tag that one please lmk!), 69 (Sex Position), Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Religion Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex, Vampires, fantasies/discussion of violence, kind of?, oc is a half-drow goolock but it's not super relevant (yet?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27493357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonsent/pseuds/moonsent
Summary: “Like that,” she said, a weak smile forming on her lips.Astarion raised an eyebrow.“You asked me how I wanted to die, if you had to kill me. Like that, please.”mostly standalone astarion smut drabbles <3
Relationships: Astarion (Baldur's Gate)/Original Female Character(s), Astarion/Female Charname (Baldur's Gate)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. pretty please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the party scene, folks

“Say please.” Astraea twirled a lock of dark black hair around her grey-purple finger, eyes wide with feigned innocence. 

“What?” He'd been caught off guard. Good. 

“You heard me. Say please.” She took a step towards him.

“Please.”

“Good boy,” she said, tapping his nose with her finger. He rolled his eyes, but when they returned to her, they were hungry. 

“Cheeky little pup. I'll see you later.” 

* * *

Astarion’s body pinned Astraea against the rough bark of the tree, his greedy kisses stealing the air from her lungs. The only thought running through her mind was wondering why they hadn’t done this sooner, and when he pressed his thigh between hers, even that melted away to pure sensation.

_“That’s what you want, isn’t it? To lose yourself in me?”_

Right now, there was little she wanted more. Here, there were no dreams, no tadpoles, no goblins, just body against body and the burning need growing inside of her. His hand was undoing the laces of her shirt all too slowly, contrasting with the almost frantic way he kissed her. She wanted to push him to the ground and take him right then; she wanted him to take it slow and keep her on the edge until she cried and begged for release. She simply wanted, so desperately it hurt.

Without her noticing, he’d finished with her shirt and tossed it away with a bit more force than he’d seemingly intended. It landed in a nearby bush. “Oops,” he said, looking not very sorry at all. Did he know, Astraea wondered, how utterly insufferable he was? “Ass,” she whispered, trying and failing miserably to look even a little bit cross with him as he traced his fingers along her forearm.

“That’s what you like about me, darling,” he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her away from the tree, towards him. He lowered his voice. “And what I like about you.” He gave her ass a squeeze and she rolled her eyes.

“You’re terrible.”

“Aren’t I just?” That grin. It was unfair, the way it kept her mind from anything approaching rational thought. His mouth was right at her ear, his warm breath sending chills down her spine. He grazed his teeth along the tip of her ear just as he pinched one of her nipples. That earned a whimper. “Yet you seem to be enjoying yourself.”

Astraea’s cheeks flushed, and it was all she could do to nod. It was so easy for him to make her weak. She felt there was little she wouldn’t do if he only asked her with that deep voice and charming fanged smile. The way his hands were roaming her body like they had a mind of their own, she could tell he was similarly powerless for her, even if his smart mouth was still functioning.

She pressed herself against him more insistently, pretending to go for a kiss, when she gave him a sharp shove towards the ground. To his credit, he let himself fall, and she was quick to straddle him once he hit the ground. He looked up at her, and she couldn’t quite pinpoint whether his gaze was reverent or smug or something in between. “Cheeky,” he said, resting his hands on her hips.

She began undoing the laces of his shirt while she kissed and bit her way along his jaw and neck. She wanted to leave a mark, to make sure he couldn’t forget her. She let up a little to let him take off his shirt once she’d unlaced it, but grabbed it before he could set it down and tossed it towards the same bush hers was in. “Oops,” she said, her expression as innocent as she could muster.

“Naughty girl,” he muttered, flipping her over so that her bare back was against the dirt. Astraea wrapped her legs around his hips, trying to get any friction at all against the throbbing between her legs. “So eager. Patience, dear,” he said, mock-scolding, the speed with which he was undoing her pants proving him a hypocrite.

Soon, he’d removed her pants and her smalls, leaving her entirely naked before him. It felt right, so perfectly natural. She looked up at him, wide-eyed and trusting, so innocent and yet so _not_. It clearly worked on him, and he practically growled as his mouth and hands worked their way down her body. He lingered at her breasts, taking each in his mouth in turn and forcing sighs of pleasure from her throat.

Eventually, his head was between her thighs, biting and licking her inner thighs. She felt his finger enter her and whined. “So wet for me,” he murmured, clearly pleased with himself. Maybe it was the pleasure clouding her mind, but she couldn’t recall ever having been more turned on. “So tight.” He knew just how to move inside of her to make her feel overwhelmed with pleasure, but she needed more than just a finger.

“More,” she whimpered, one hand playing with her nipple and the other running through his hair. Mercifully, he obliged, slipping in another finger and bringing his tongue towards her clit. Between the relentless pace of his fingers and the careful circles his tongue was drawing, she felt herself quickly rising towards her peak. “Astarion,” she groaned, prompting him to go just a little bit faster and a little bit harder. When she met his eyes, hungry and smug and just as needy as her own, she tumbled over the edge, using his hair to hold him against her as she rode out wave after wave of trembling pleasure.

All she could do was breathe heavily as she came down from her orgasm, loosening her grip on his hair. He smiled with that infuriating smile again, looking very proud of himself. It rekindled the heat in her core almost instantly. “I… you… mm.” She tried to get out something resembling a full sentence, but failed.

“What was that? I couldn’t quite catch that,” he replied. He was egotistical, but not the kind of egotistical that cared only about his own pleasure, Astraea realized. No, his ego wouldn’t be satisfied until she was totally incoherent with pleasure, all because of him. He’d moved so that he was sitting next to her, clumsily taking off his pants with one hand and playing with her hair with the other, as if she’d disappear if he stopped touching her for even an instant.

He looked beautiful — ethereal, even — illuminated by the moonlight. If it weren’t for the lust quickly rising back up inside of her, she could have watched him like this for hours. “Enjoying the view, darling?” he asked. “Because I am.” She could feel his gaze all over her body. “You have no idea how tempting you are.” Many had praised her beauty, supplicants at the temple and terrified flatterers begging for their lives alike, but it was uniquely gratifying coming from him.

“You’re not so bad, yourself,” she said gently, pulling him back on top of her. Their kiss was surprisingly tender, quickly growing more forceful. His hands, like she was beginning to see they had a pattern of doing, wandered wherever they could, alternating soft caresses and firm grabs. She pulled his head back by the roots of his hair. “Fuck me,” she whispered.

“Should I?” he asked, a mischievous glint in his eye. “I don’t know. I can’t tell whether you want it badly enough.”

Astraea was going to _kill_ him. “What do you mean?” Her voice was light, innocent, but betrayed a deep need.

“I mean,” he began, voice dropping low. “That you should show me how much you want me, or I might decide you don’t get what you want at all.” He began to rub circles around her clit, not enough to get her off but enough to make her brain begin to melt into a haze of pleasure.

“Astarion,” Astraea groaned. “I — wait, is this because I made you say please?” His impish grin gave her all the answer she needed. “You’re wicked. And I need, mm, I need you to —” It was so hard to finish a sentence or even a thought, and he knew it. “Astarion. Astarion, _please_.”

He was lined up at her entrance, ready to push inside of her. “Say it again,” he demanded.

“ _Please_. Astarion, please, I need you to fuck me, please, _please_ —”

With a grunt, he thrusted inside of her. In that instant, everything felt like it had been out of focus before and had just clicked into place. There weren’t any thoughts in her head but him and the waves of pleasure his every thrust brought. His teeth glinted in the moonlight, and an idea came to her. “Bite me,” Astraea murmured, baring her neck to him.

He could have done it earlier, she realized. It would’ve been easy enough, and she wouldn’t have said no. But he’d let her choose, and that made it all the sweeter.

His eyes were wild as he bit into her neck, the sharp pain of his fangs only contributing to her arousal. He fucked her even more relentlessly. Her pulse echoed through her eardrums, a pleasant tingling spreading through her body as he took more and more of her blood.

“Astarion.” She said his name like a prayer, and his grasp became ever firmer. He liked the sound of his own name on her lips, she realized, so she said it over and over until it turned into babble. He reached a hand down towards her clit, and with only a little rubbing the fire inside of her flared to a white-hot climax. She shook and spasmed as she came, letting out a scream. He followed her over the edge, groaning with ecstasy as he spent inside of her.

He moved his fangs away from her neck, her blood still dripping from them. She gave him a quick but deep kiss and tasted the remainder of her own blood, the metallic taste turning her on more than it should’ve. They pulled apart and simply lay next to each other, revelling in the afterglow. He looked more genuinely happy than she’d ever seen him, but there was still a hint of something distant in his eyes, as though a small part of him was somewhere else.

“Like that,” she said, a weak smile forming on her lips. She was still a bit dizzy from the blood loss.

Astarion raised an eyebrow.

“You asked me how I wanted to die, if you had to kill me. Like that, please.”

He shook his head and laughed.

She looked down to see him half-hard again. “Already?” she asked, running a finger along his length.

“The blood, I believe,” he explained. “And you, naturally.” _Flatterer_. “If you’re all tuckered out, though, darling, I won’t be —”

“I wasn’t complaining.” She knelt between his legs and began to slowly stroke him, keeping her eyes on his as she slowly lowered her head towards his cock.

The sounds of their mutual ecstasy filled the night: the best one either of them had had for a very, very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing or posting smut so feedback is appreciated! i'm not quite sure where i plan on this going, but it'll probably just be whatever smutty scenario pops into my head. thank you for reading! <3


	2. the holiest thing i know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> low int legends fuck on a random altar in the middle of nowhere

Astarion had wandered off after they’d eaten, citing a sudden pressing need to be anywhere where he couldn’t hear Gale’s voice. The rest of the party had taken to their own pursuits, prompting Astraea to go for a walk. 

There was a path in the woods, and she had no idea where it led. That was a good enough reason to follow it, she decided, and she did until it opened up to a small ruin. Moss speckled the stones on the ground, but had left alone a stone altar, which was in surprisingly pristine condition. 

She ventured an experimental touch of the altar. Nothing happened, so she sat on top of it and pulled her knees to her chest, taking in the sunset. 

“You’re awfully bold. Aren’t you worried some god will strike you down for desecrating their altar?”

Astraea whipped her head around, looking for the source of the sound. Astarion. Behind her. “Where in the hells did _you_ come from?” she asked, her spiked heart rate calming down with recognition. 

“Me? From roughly, oh... right over there, darling.” He gestured at the space behind him. Astraea shot daggers at him, unfolding her legs and letting them dangle from the edge of the altar. 

“And here I thought you were practicing your teleportation.”

“Funny,” he said drily. “You know, it’s getting late. It’s not safe to be out here, all alone, in the middle of the forest…” He trailed off, stepping towards her. 

“It’s only sunset, we’re at most ten minutes away from camp, and I can shoot eldritch energy from my hand at will. I don’t see anything dangerous enough around here to warrant my fear, do you?” The look she gave him was pointed. 

“I’m wounded, darling.” He pouted, but took another step towards her. “And you’re being quite the spoilsport.”

“I was trying -” She stood up, facing him. Another step from either, and they’d be touching. “To watch the sunset. When I was so _rudely_ interrupted.” She folded her arms across her chest. 

“That’s why you came out here when you knew I was, too? To watch the sunset?”

“You’re making a lot of very self-centered assumptions, aren’t you?”

“Hm. That doesn’t sound like a no, dear.” Her blush told him what he needed to know. He closed the gap between them, resting his hands on her hips. _Infuriating_. “But if you truly want me gone…” He took a step backwards and Astraea grabbed him, pulling him into a rough kiss. He pulled away and chuckled. “You could’ve said something back in camp, you know,” he said, voice low. “I’m hardly unused to lovers wanting more.” 

Was that even true? The way he’d described his seduction process for Cazador, it seemed like when it was over, so was the mark, so to speak. Yet the words had rolled off his tongue just as easily as anything else he’d ever said to her. It hardly bothered her: she’d met plenty of liars in her time, at least this one was attractive. 

“I think you like the chase,” she said, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Or the sound of your own voice as you try out whatever awful line you’ve just come up with. I can’t quite tell.”

“Oh, but I think I’m more interested in your voice right now, darling.” He spoke the words into her collarbone, his breath warm against her skin. “Or, more specifically, whether our friends back at camp will be able to hear it when I make you cry out for me.”

By any objective measure, it wasn’t a very good line, but the low rumble of his voice could have convinced her that anything was. It was fun, making him work for it, but she had never been praised for her patience, and everything else be damned, she wanted him now. 

“Sit,” she said, a challenge in the glint of her eye. In truth, she had little care whether he did what she said or took things his own way; games of power were thrilling no matter who came out on top. 

He sat on the altar, looking more curious than anything. It was tall enough that she had to tiptoe to kiss him, and she did, slow and firm. She pulled away just slightly and began to take his shirt off. 

“You used to live in a temple, no?” he asked. “Is this what you did there?”  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” She pulled off the shirt and tossed it aside. “No, this is usually the part where I bind the sacrifice, so they don’t run away when I bring out the knife.”

“Oh, _impressive_ ,” he said. His eyes lit up the way they always seemed to during casual discussions of murder. “I can’t even tell whether you’re joking. Or whether I want you to be.” 

“Don’t worry, love. I like you enough not to stab you.”

“Funny, I like you enough to _stab_ you.” Before she could process his words enough to roll her eyes, he stood and flipped her around so that her back was to the altar. He then picked her up and laid her on it, all too fast for her to quite realize what was happening until this was on top of her, pulling off her pants. 

“Astarion,” she breathed. He tossed away her pants and smalls, and all she could do was watch in anticipation. All they’d done was talked and kissed, but she was already so wet she could feel it on her thighs. His expression made it obvious that he noticed and was rather smug about the whole thing, which would’ve made her want to shove him off the altar if she wasn’t so damned desperate for him. 

He didn’t bother taking off his pants all the way - just enough for what he needed. He pinned her wrists above her head, her hands hanging off the edge of the altar. When she looked up, it was into his crimson gaze. “What are you waiting f-”

He cut her off by slipping inside of her, all of him all at once. Her eyes rolled back to the back of her head with the sudden pleasure. She moaned. With her hands pinned, there was little she could do except wrap her legs around his hips, pulling him closer. 

Astarions gaze flicked all over her body, taking in the way her heavy breaths made her back arch, the way her desperation was so clearly written on her face and in her movements. He looked like he was trying to think of something to say, but his mind was hazy with lust, and when Astraea’s mouth began to kiss and bite at the edge of his jaw, all he could do was growl. His movements were slow at first, but it quickly became clear he was just as impatient as she was, speeding up to a hard, fast rhythm. 

Whenever he pulled away, she tightened around him, her body begging him not to stop, not to leave her even for a moment. “Greedy,” he murmured. It might’ve sounded like playful scolding if his voice wasn’t so laden with lust.

“ _Shut up_ and fuck me,” she retorted. His mouth crashed into hers. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth with his teeth, his fangs drawing blood. Their kiss tasted like copper, bitter and rich. Electricity was coursing through her limbs and centering at her core, keeping her from thinking of anything but the pleasure threatening to overwhelm her. A particularly intense thrust sent her over the edge, her whole body trembling as waves of pure ecstasy coursed through it. He sped up and quickly followed, his eyes squeezing shut so he could focus solely on the sensation of her body clenching around him.

When Astarion pulled away, standing up, she grinned, continuing to lay on the altar. Both her sweat-covered face and the slickness between her thighs were illuminated by the dying light of the sun. It was clear he enjoyed the sight. “I’d call this altar thoroughly desecrated,” he mused. “I do wonder, which god did we just mortally offend?”

Astraea laughed. “What can I say? Sacrilege is hot.” She stood and began to pick up their missing clothing, strewn about around the altar. “If I get struck down by lightning, though, I’m blaming you.”

There was the sound of grinding stone, and they both jumped back. When it stopped, the altar had shifted, revealing a small golden box where it had me. Cautiously, Astarion approached the box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful golden necklace. “Why don’t you try this on, darling?”

“Letting me go first, so I can get cursed by the thing? Such a gentleman.” Still, she turned around and let him clasp the necklace around her neck. It began to shorten. “Don’t let this thing kill me!” she cried, but it stopped before it could, leaving the necklace the size of a choker around her neck. 

“It’s beautiful. Even more so on that lovely neck.” He stared at her neck under the barely-there pretense of examining the necklace before coming back to practicality. “Do you feel at all cursed? Hexed?”

Her body felt just a little bit nicer, a little bit warmer. “Not at all. Better, if anything.”  
“Then I’d say that the altar was pleased with our performance.” 

She laughed. There were pleasant surprises in the world yet, it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to request stuff, i love writing for them but i'm pretty uncreative when coming up with specific setups/things to focus on for smut 😅


	3. heard you like it vicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> knifeplay time >:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's considerably darker than the other chapters, so please read this warning! this contains knifeplay, bloodplay, and fantasies/discussion of fairly graphic violence (though nothing violent actually happens). if that's not your cup of tea, you might want to skip this one out.
> 
> also, thank you so much to everyone who's read and commented so far! it seriously makes my day knowing that people like something i've wrote and i really appreciate the feedback <3

It was the middle of the night, and Astraea was much more interested in the vampire walking next to her than in sleeping. They’d made their way to an eerily quiet spot in the middle of the woods where the tension between them hung heavy, practically electric in the air around them.

Astraea moved her hand to Astarion’s hip, removing his dagger from his belt. His lack of response was a wordless indication of a great deal of trust, one few would be able to understand the gravity of but her. Her fingers traced the edge of the blade, drawing pinpricks of blood. _That_ caught his attention. His lips parted to take in her fingertips, gently sucking them clean. She pulled them away to trace her fingers along his jaw. 

“Tease,” he muttered. 

“As always,” she replied. “I can’t imagine fingers are your favorite spot to drink from, though.”

“No. Not when there are so many more _delicious_ options.” He ran his fingers along her neck, then her collarbone, thoroughly examining all of it. Her body was a meal for him, waiting to be devoured. “I’m open to suggestions, of course. Anything for my prettiest snack.” 

“Now there’s a compliment I’ve never heard before.”

“No? There can’t be many compliments you haven’t heard. I’ll pay you all of them, of course. In due time.”

“You’re being awfully charming tonight. I’m sure it has nothing to do with not having fed today.” 

A hand over his heart indicated his mock offense. “Me? Try to get my way with pretty words? I’m hurt, darling.” Astraea rolled her eyes. His voice dropped low. “I meant it, though. Ulterior motives aside, you look _radiant_ today.” His eyes - he was genuine, almost, maybe? Only genuinely _hungry_ , she reminded herself, and put it out of her head. 

Astraea held out his knife back to him. “It’s pretty,” she remarked. “Flowers carved into the hilt of an instrument of death. Poetic.”

“Isn’t it?” He grinned, then paused, examining her expression. “Oh, you look like you’re _thinking_. What’s going on in that lovely head of yours, dear?”

“Do you remember how we met?”

“Fondly,” he replied, not missing a beat. “There was this distinct fear in your eyes, but a certain fire, too, and your squirming against me as I held the knife to your throat was simply…” He trailed off, caught in the memory. “Divine,” he finished, with a sigh. 

“You felt so powerful,” she said. Her gaze went up to the stars, her mind back at that cliff. “The knife glinting in the sun, ready to slit my throat at your whim. You demanding answers, me not giving them so I could see you angry.”

“So that _was_ on purpose, hm? A dangerous move, when you were at my mercy.”

“I’ve always liked playing with fire. Setting sparks alight, just barely avoiding the burn.” She pressed the knife’s hilt into his grip, and recognition dawned on his face. 

“Oh, this is-” There was a flash of something like glee on his face before a cool expression replaced it. He started over, his tone serious. “I think there’s something you’re not telling me, darling.” The words were spoken directly into her ear, and she only then realized that he’d been backing her up against a tree. “And I think it’s in your best interest to tell me. Now.” He positioned the knife inches from her throat. 

“Never.” She spit in his face, earning a growl. He brought the knife to her chin, tilting her head up. It was all her effort to keep her expression defiant even as excitement coursed through her veins. 

“Perhaps you misunderstand.” He spoke into the underside of her jaw, his lips brushing against her skin as he spoke. “I want a confession, and I’m getting one. The only question is whether we’ll do this the easy way, or the hard way.” 

“I’ll never do what you say.”

“Oh, you’ll do everything I tell you to and more soon, darling. But will it be before or after this dagger slices up those pretty cheekbones?” He searched her eyes for fear and found a feigned version of it, a poor attempt at hiding her hunger. “You can’t even pretend to dislike this, can you? Dirty girl.” A glare prompted him to return to character. “It’s up to you, but I suggest you decide soon. I might get bored, and my methods of relieving boredom might be… unpleasant. For you, at least. I'll enjoy it plenty.”

“What do you want?” Her throat rose as she spoke, and the very tip of the knife grazed her skin. It didn’t draw blood, but it did send a shiver down her spine. He could kill her. It’d be as easy as a flick of his wrist. The blood would trickle down her throat, and he’d lap it up as her life slipped away from her. A bit more work with the dagger and a tale about a sudden animal attack, and she’d be gone. Forgotten. Lost to time, just another corpse in the middle of the woods.

He could. But he wouldn’t. _That_ was the true thrill of this.

“I want this off, for a start.” He tugged at her clothes, annoyed, then his eyes lit up with an idea. His left hand pressed her to the tree as his right lined up the knife at the hem of her top. With a slow, careful movement of the knife, the shirt and her bra fell open to reveal her bare breasts. 

“Astarion,” Astraea breathed.

“Oh, please. You inexplicably make me carry around at least three versions of that exact outfit wherever we go, don’t start -”

“Astarion?” She raised an eyebrow. “I wasn’t _complaining_.” 

“Oh.” There was a flash of embarrassment on his face. “Where was I?” His expression was collected again. “That's right. Getting rid of what’s getting in my way. Now get these off.” He tugged at the laces of her pants, but stepped back to let her do the rest.

She quickly began to pull them off. He tutted. “Do slow down, darling. Make a _show_ of it.” It was difficult to make this look good, but she tried her best, kicking off her shoes first, then swaying her hips as she slid the pants off of her hips. He looked so perfectly in his element when she looked up at him, his gaze carefully evaluating her performance. She slipped the pants down around her ankles, running her hands along her thighs as she did, then stepped out the pants. Her fingers looped around her smalls, ready to slide them off. 

“Stop,” he said. “A fine performance. I could offer a few suggestions, but -” He gestured into the air with the knife. “That can wait for another night.” In an instant, he was close again, running the flat of the knife along Astraea’s hip. With a flick, her smalls were cut. Another movement, another flick of the knife and they’d fallen to the ground entirely. She tugged at his clothing and whined, making him laugh. “Darling, while I appreciate the enthusiasm, _I’m_ the one making the decisions here.”

He took a step forward, forcing her back against a tree. The bark was rough, bound to leave a few scrapes, and the leather of his armor was cool and smooth against her exposed stomach. The knife was at her throat again, and he whispered one word into her ear: “Beg.”

Astraea simply looked at him for a moment. How would he respond to disobedience? He moved the knife just a hair closer to her throat. It sent a rush through her whole body, and she couldn’t fight the words that spilled from her mouth. “Please, Astarion. I need to feel you, _please_ -” He pressed his thigh between her legs, letting her grind against it. “Fuck, please, I need you, Astarion, _fuck me now_ -”

He looked like he was considering making her beg for longer, when his impatience caught up with him and he freed himself from his trousers as quickly as he could. He held the knife a bit further away so that it wouldn’t hit her as he moved, then slipped inside her, a groan escaping from his lips. His free hand held her hip against the tree, the friction of the rough bark doing the rest of the work keeping her up. Her legs certainly weren’t doing the job, anyway, getting weaker by the second as he thrust into her.

She’d never taken long, but the knife had had the effect of driving her towards pleasure faster than she’d ever experienced. Her need was dripping from her, the intensity of it rising with his every movement. Her breaths were ragged. “Let go for me,” he growled, and she obeyed. Her whole body was molten fire, and she understood why the poets referred to this moment as the little death. She panted as she came down from it, a satisfied smile left on her face. 

“Where do you want it?” he asked.

“Want what? You’ll have to be more specific.”

“The bite. I told you I’d let you choose where.” 

Astraea considered. “Do you trust me?” 

“If I said I did?”

“I’d have you lay down.”

He did as told, setting the knife at his side. She knelt over his face, her front facing towards his hips, and pointed to a spot on her inner thigh. “There, please,” she said. The familiar ice pierced her skin, bringing with it a warm tingling sensation centered around his fangs. A cry escaped her, and she could feel his smile against her thigh. This was a far more intimate endeavour than the previous bites on the neck, and it was hard to imagine doing it any other way now.

Astraea leaned forward so that her stomach ghosted against his chest, then took his head into her mouth, with a gentle kiss to start with. He bit down harder, and she took all of him into her mouth, bobbing her head in rhythm with his sucking her blood. He reached a hand around to play with her clit, and she took him down farther, flicking her tongue out at his base. A little more bobbing up and down, getting faster as she went, and a flick of her tongue and he was done. A salty taste filled her mouth, and she followed him over the edge, trembling against his fingers as she came.

She dismounted his face and stood. He stayed on the ground, looking up at the stars. “That was incredible,” he said. “You didn’t eat anything differently in the past few days, did you? I swear you were even sweeter than usual.” 

“Flatterer,” she replied. “Now you’re going to walk me back to camp, since _someone_ cut up everything I had on to protect me.”

He stood and looked her over, brushing a bit of bark off of her back. “Well, whoever did _that_ was rather inconsiderate, hm?” With his hand on the small of her bare back and smiles on both of their faces, they set off back towards camp. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to request things <3


End file.
